yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 197
"Sinister Secrets, Part 2" is the one-hundred and ninety-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. It first aired in Japan on March 24, 2004 and in the United States on October 8, 2005. Summary Leon manages to gain the upper-hand in the Duel and explains that he found consolation in fairy tales when no-one would mind him, and was fascinated by them. He wrote a letter to Pegasus and asked him to produce "Fairy-tale-themed" cards. Yami Yugi makes a comeback by using "Mirror Force", but Leon quickly Special Summons two of the destroyed monsters. Rebecca remarks that Leon's strategy is strong, and that she is unable to see any flaws on it. Yami Yugi then uses a combo to quickly Summon "Dark Magician Girl", which is one of Leon's favorite monsters. Leon draws and activates the Field Spell Card given to him by Ziegfried, "Golden Castle of Stromberg". When he does, his Duel Disk frizzles, which catches the attention of Seto Kaiba, Professor Hawkins and Solomon Moto. Solomon and the Professor admit knowing about the card, but weren't expecting it to show up in such a place. Duke has a hunch, which is confirmed: "Golden Castle of Stromberg" was a single-print rare card made by Pegasus for test purposes and prestige only. It was the reward in a tournament (named "Fall Cup Duel Project" in the Japanese version) several years ago, and was never meant to be released or played in tournaments. Seto notes that with the influences of the Schroeder family, getting it must've been easy. Mokuba adds that, since the card holds such a status, the "Solid Vision System" should have never accepted it. However, he realizes something, which Seto confirms: the Duel Computer's Limiter has been tampered with so that it's recognized as a legal card. Kaiba demands to know if that was Zigfried's true goal, which Zigfried responds to by shrugging. Zigfried smugly thinks to himself that Kaiba can't escape his trap. After finding out his card is illegal, Leon looks unsure. Zigfried tries to assure him by claiming that, since the card is on the field, it's now legal and winning is what matters for their family. Yami Yugi accuses Zigfried of staining both the Duel and the "souls of us Duelists", saying he doesn't have the qualification to be a Duelist. Zigfried disregards the accusation, seeing Duel Monsters as being a mere game. Yami Yugi claims that he's stained the sanctity of the entire tournament: the Duelists who took part in this tournament and everyone who came to cheer, the fans of Duels scattered around the world and the heart of Leon, who was fighting for his sake. Zigfried sees it as "playing the hero" and tells Yami Yugi that he's "not mature enough". Leon tells Zigfried that it'd seem he doesn't believe in him after all, and that's why he's doing this. Leon refuses to play foul, so he activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Golden Castle of Stromberg", only to learn that the card cannot be destroyed by Spell or Trap Cards. Solomon and the Professor catch on: the card's text data has been rewritten. Suddenly, a nearby TV screen frizzles. Zigfried asks Kaiba to remove the limiter if he thinks it really bothers him so much, as the card itself is a switch. Upon its activation, a virus program is engaged. Kaiba orders from the anti-virus program to be engaged, but Zigfried deems it to be too late: all programs will be erased at a great speed, and all of the Duel monsters data will be gone. Leon, taken aback, tries to surrender the Duel, but Zigfried claims that it won't halt the virus. There's only one way to stop it: destroy the Golden Castle! Yami Yugi encourages Leon to continue on, and he promises to find a way to destroy it. He rallies for him to show Zigfried "the glory of Duelists" and claims that they'll get rid of this infamous trap. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Leon von Schroeder Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Leon has 3700 Life Points remaining and controls "Forest Hunter" (1200/800), "Iron Hans" (1200/800), and "Iron Knight" (700/700) in Attack Position. Turn 5: Leon von Schroeder Leon activates "Iron Cage" to destroy "Iron Hans" ("Iron Knight": 700 → 1700/700). "Iron Knight" attacks and destroys "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (Yami Yugi 4000 → 3700). "Forest Hunter" attacks directly (Yami Yugi 3700 → 2500). Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Mirror Force" (Yugi's Deck: 33 → 32). He Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. "Queen's Knight" attacks and destroys "Forest Hunter" (Leon 3700 → 3400). Yami Yugi Sets one card. Turn 7: Leon von Schroeder Leon draws. On Leon's Standby Phase, the second effect of "Iron Cage" Special Summons the destroyed "Iron Hans" from his Graveyard (1200/800) in Attack Position and destroys itself ("Iron Knight": 1700 → 700/700). The effect of "Iron Hans" activates, Special Summoning one "Iron Knight" from Leon's Deck (1700 → 700/700) in Attack Position. Leon activates "Spinning Wheel Spindle" to destroy "Queen's Knight". Three turns after the activation of "Spinning Wheel Spindle", "Queen's Knight" will be returned to Yami Yugi's side of the field. "Iron Hans" attacks directly, but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Leon's Attack Position monsters. Leon then activates "Water of Life" to revive "Iron Hans" (1200/800) in Attack Position. The effect of "Iron Hans" then activates, Special Summoning one "Iron Knight" from Leon's Deck (1700 → 700/700) in Attack Position. Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Pot of Greed" (Yugi's Deck: 32 → 31) and subsequently activates it to draw two cards (Yugi's Deck: 31 → 29). One of the cards he draws is "Watapon", so Yami Yugi Special Summon "Watapon" from his hand (200/300) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then Tributes "Watapon" to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys "Iron Knight" (Leon 3400 → 2100). Turn 9: Leon von Schroeder Leon draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then switches "Iron Hans" to Defense Position. Leon then activates "Golden Castle of Stromberg". Leon then activates the first effect of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" to Special Summon "Cinderella" from his Deck (300/600) in Attack Position. Since "Cinderella" was summoned, its effect activates, Special Summoning one "Pumpkin Carriage" (0/800) from Leon's Deck in Defense Position. The second effect of "Cinderella" then activates, allowing Leon to activate one "Glass Slippers" from his Deck and equip "Glass Slippers" to "Cinderella". "Cinderella" attacks directly via the effect of "Pumpkin Carriage" (Yami 2500 → 2200). Since "Cinderella" inflicted Battle Damage through a direct attack, the first effect of "Glass Slippers" activates, equipping itself to Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl" and decreasing its ATK by 1000 ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 1000/1700). Upon discovering that "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is an illegal card that his brother made legal through hacking, Leon activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy it. However, the fifth effect of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" prevents its destruction by other card effects. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * A shot of the arrow of "Forest Hunter" flying past Yami Yugi is cut from the dub. * The writing in Leon's fairytale books is obscured in the dub. * In the dub, the spindle is obscured when it hits "Queen's Knight". * In the original, the attack of "Dark Magician Girl" on "Iron Knight" blasted a hole right through the latter monster. In the dub, the hole is slightly obscured. * In the original, Yami Yugi makes a speech about Duelists that have fought in Duels and the Duelists that have come to support the Duelists currently Dueling. This is removed from the dub. Errors * When Zigfried admits that the "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is an illegal card, the Dueling field is shown in a wide-shot, and "Dark Magician Girl" is still shown to be wearing her usual blue boots instead of "Glass Slippers". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.